pmd_crusaders_of_ironfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmology
Whether they be called worlds, planes, or realms, multiple dimensions compose the cosmos in which Pokémon live. The exact number of realms is inestimable, as is their extent—some may be finite, but their breadth is known only by their creators or rulers, and even they may be unsure. Passage between realms is difficult. Oftentimes, the only avenue to a particular realm is the power of a Legendary Pokémon. Aether's realm Aether's personal home world has been one that has gone through many changes. Since the beginning of time his domain was one the resembled the universe where Aether could shape stars, planets and galaxies while in seclusion, free from stress and disturbances. Though Aether has dramatically changed his realm since then after his decision to quit playing a God. Now his ancient home is empty. Bleak of any and every sort of life. For a long time all any could see was pure white in his dimension, leaving many to believe they were either never walking in one direction or angle and often ending up nauseous. Only recently has Aether decided to add an endless, vast ocean which many could walk upon its gentle waves. Though Aether has yet to add any life form or color to his home, Distortion Realm If not for the city that spanned a large section of this realm Morrigan would have many greatly dazed, confused, nauseous and even dizzy with how she had shaped the rest of her private world; currently these conditions are only minor. Even if one had a tremendous sense of perception they would still be left in confusion. The gravity in her realm is rather low, allowing even some of the heaviest to leap as high as birds might fly in the material world. Even at times the gravity shifts in direction, allowing anyone to walk on walls or even ceilings with the slightest of ease and at times instilling a great sense of vertigo. Though currently not too much is known about the Distortion Realm it is safe to assume that Morrigan has absolute control over her world. And even at times there have been sightings of floating apparitions, some assuming them to be the very souls of Pokemon... Currently the only known ways to enter the Distortion Realm is to either enter a portal formed by Morrigan, Sage or Aether that leads into her home. There also are many portals, whos origins are not totally unknown, that are located all over Earth that lead into the Distortion Realm though may be difficult to find. Dream World The Dream World is an abstract realm where thoughts are made reality. Every time a Pokémon sleeps, it moulds a dreamscape from the greater Dream World for its psyche to inhabit while its corporal being rests. Each dreamscape is a finite slice of the Dream World where physics and nature are subject to the whimsy of the creator's subconscious. In general, the Dream World is a place of fantasy, sweetness, silliness, and pure enjoyment. However, there is always room for malevolence, fear, and evil. Those skilled in manipulating thoughts can morph dreamscapes into terrifying nightmares that jar the dreamer's psyche. Gwendolen the Cresselia, who champions pleasant dreams, makes her home in a permanent dreamscape at the heart of the Dream World. This "Dream Nexus" is experienced as a sprawling jumble of floating islands suspended between a starry sky and a pink vortex of psychic power. New islands frequently rise up from the vortex at Gwendolen's whim, exhibiting such oddities as slanted gravity or a host of optical illusions. More thoroughly developed islands may feature carnivals, mansions, statue gardens, throne rooms, and other complex structures—all subject to her fancy nonetheless. A small population of Komala, punctuated by other Pokémon who sleep their lives away like Snorlax and Musharna, watches over this perpetual fantasy and joins Gwendolen in her festivities. Gwendolen's silver Slumbering Helm enables a mortal wearer to pass physically into the Dream World and an unknown number of other realms, including the material world and the Distortion Realm. Material world All that Pokémon know and love inhabits the material world, where the planet Earth circles a yellow sun and other planets orbit stranger systems. Among these other planets are Karnak, a tropical wilderness frequented by Eridanar, and Vitruvius-233, a red gas giant where Sygnus once hid his secret laboratory. The material plane is the realm of the living. When mortals sleep, their psyches pass into the Dream World. When they die, their souls permanently go elsewhere. Some sad souls remain bound to the material world in death as ghosts. Other Side Many creature believe in an afterlife wherein the righteous are rewarded and the wicked are punished, but the exact nature of this realm is unknown—that is, if it even exists. The only plausible way to reach this supposed realm is the act of dying in the material world. Morrigan, the Witch-Queen, reigns over a Distortion Realm where spirits dwell. Whether there is any overlap between this realm and the afterlife is disputable, but there is grounds to argue they are actually one and the same. dimension Category:Supplements